The Deception Alchemist (An Edward Elric Love Story)
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: After she tried human transformation she lived with the Elric's. After Trisha died and the brothers tried human transformation she lived in Briggs as a state alchemist. What will happen when the 3 meet up again? Read and find out!
1. Rumson Orchards

I lived with my parents in Rumson Orchards; it's a small town in the east that sells and grows nuts and fruits. My dad was a State Alchemist so there were a lot of books around the house. He was sent out to war. He died a couple weeks after. My mom grew extremely depressed, and killed herself one day when I was gone. I was only 4 when it happened. A year later I took a look of my dad's research and found out about something called "Human Transformation." It said that you could make a human being using alchemy. From that moment on I decided that I was going to see my parents again.

It was a cold January night and the first snowflakes were falling to the ground. I was on my way home from my parents' grave site. My brown hair was in a ponytail with a bow tied around it, and my dark blue eyes were full of wonder and excitement. 'What will I tell mom the first time I saw her?' 'What will be the first thing we'll do together?' I was too full in thought to worry about what would happen if it didn't work. Nonsense, it had to work! I've spent months working on this. It had to work! I was going to see my parents again- I was determined!

I ran home and got all set up in the basement. I put everything found in a common adult body in the middle of the transformation circle along with a drip of my own blood. I also put a lock of my dad's hair in it too- He would help me get mom back after. I then quickly put my hands onto the outer rim and watch as the circle lit up. At first it was going really great, but then something went wrong- very wrong. The next thing I knew I was in a bright white room with a big black door.

I was pulled thru a big door by black arms. I ... learned something. It was too much for me; I thought my head was going to burst! When I finally was released I was on the floor of the basement.

When I was finally able to look up I saw something… inhuman. I tried calling for help, but I lived in the outskirts of town where not many people lived. I got up and stumbled over to the stairs and attempted to walk up them. I got half way until I ran out of energy.

'What a horrible way to die', I thought then I passed out.

~Years later~

"Kris!? Kris?!" I heard someone yell as I was washing a widow for money. It was my friend Gabe.

"I'm busy at the moment Gabe!" I called back. We've been friends since we were born. Gabe's dad and my dad were best friends. Were considered families even though were different in many ways. Gabe and his family moved to Rumson Orchards after the war; there Ishbals, but nobody cares around here. Even though Gabe can be clueless about most things- while I'm really observant about everything- we get along like brother and sister. While I was recovering Gabe and I found out that my skills increased

"How are you transmuting it without a circle?" Gabe asked helping with the window (we were talking about another day.

"I don't know. All I did was put my hands to getter and then touch it… I want to try something," I said curiously. I put down the rag and found a rock and placed my hands together. I touched the rock which turned the rock into a watch.

"Wow, that's so cool!" We said at the same time. We then went around town to show off my new found skill.

~Gabe's Prove~

Kris is amazing! She always knows what to do and never stops helping people. She's nice, sweet and kind. But she is also hardheaded and reckless. Also she's the smartest person in town. Even though her dad died in the Ishbal war she isn't upset with us. She has a great talent for alchemy.

Months passed and she was able to do bigger things! She fixed many houses and for the first time in months she was actually happy. I was the only person who wanted her to continue studying alchemy after what happened

Her 8th birthday was coming up and I was going to surprise her with a photo book me and my mother were making. It had pictures of us when her parents were still around. It also has pictures of her creations when she first got into alchemy. We were going to have the party in the middle of the orchard so we could play in the leave piles too. I was also going to give her, her dad's pocket watch also. She always said that she wanted to meet the soldiers who fought alongside her dad. That was the closest thing I could do.

~Kris' Prove~

I just came back from the market when Andrew told me there was a man from the military was looking for me, and that Gabe took him to my house thinking I was there. I started towards my house and when I got to the door I heard Gabe call my name.

"Kris, we've been looking for you! Where have you been?" he said as I looked up to Gabe standing in the window.

"I've been at the market; who's looking for me?" I called back opening the door. I stepped into the house and saw a man with black short hair wearing a blue military uniform coming out of the basement.

He knew about what I'd done; and he knew the punishments for it. I backed out of the house and started running into the orchard. He was right behind me, but I knew how to maneuver the trees better than him.

"Stop!" he yelled as I ran deeper and deeper into the trees. I tripped over a root on the ground and got my foot stuck. Soon enough he caught up to me.

"What did you do!?" he yelled as I struggled to get my foot out

"All I wanted was my mommy and daddy back!" I yelled finally getting my foot unstuck. He paused for a moment.

'He's so original' I thought seeing how his expression changed after that. Everyone has a soft spot. He felt sorry for me- I was about to get away with it! Or not?

"How old are you?" he asked me

"Seven- almost eight" I answered while checking to see if my foot was broken. He looked back towards the house then bent down to my level.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you go, but you must pack up your things and leave here. Also, if I ever see you again- no matter what- you will come with me" he proposed.

"You have a deal" I said standing up and dusting off some dust. I packed up everything I needed for a couple months then met him outside of town.

"Um sir… what's your name?" I asked before I left.

"It's Roy- Roy Mustang" he answered as he turned to walk away. I didn't think I'd see him again- I was wrong.

~Roy's Prove~

Every day after that I remembered her. She was powerful. I don't know one person who committed the taboo and survived without a scratch. Even at a young age I knew she seen a lot. But the one thing I remembered about her was the look in her eyes.


	2. Resembool

~Weeks later

I haven't slept is a warm bed in so long. I was tired and hungry, walking in the rain. Then I saw a house up ahead. I started towards it; hopping who ever lived there would let me spend a night and maybe give me some food. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a warm smile from a lady with brown hair. Behind her were two kids my age. One had blond hair and the other had brown. The lady introduced herself as Trisha; and let me stay the night. The two boy's names were Edward and Alphonse. I was told I could sleep in the guest room and invited to dinner. We sat down and started eating.

"What's your name?" Alphonse asked me

"It's Kris" I answered

"How old are you?" Edward asked putting spoon full of food in his mouth

"I'm eight" I said and popped a meat ball in my mouth

"Hey, I'm eight too!" Alphonse stated with a big grin on his face

"So you're staying the night?" Edward asked

"Um… Yeah" I said as Trisha put green beans on our plates

"Eww…I hate green beans!" Edward said as he pushed his plate away

"Edward, please eat your green beans- look, Kris is eating her green beans" Trisha said with a sigh

"I heard that green beans help make you stronger. The stronger you are the more things you can do" I said to get Edward to eat his green beans.

"That's must be why I always win when we spar" Alphonse said as he finished off his green beans.

"I'm goanna win next time!" Edward said as he put some in his mouth.

"If only he would drink his milk" Trisha said to herself with a smile

~Later that night~

After that we got ready for bed. When I finished getting ready I went into their room. They were putting away piles and piles of books

"So what's with all the books" I ask picking up one by my foot

"Oh, were studying alchemy!" They said at the same time. I turned the book over and looked at the book. I read the same book fifty times before.

"Want to see?" Ed asked as he got out a piece of paper. The boys got set up and made a necklace using some old nails. It was in the shape of a butterfly.

"Here, you can have it" Edward said as he put it around my neck.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I said

"Thanks!" they exclaimed. Edward walked over to his dresser and started changing his clothes.

"Brother! You shouldn't change in front of a girl!" Alphonse yelled as he blocked my view of the half-naked Edward. I giggled as my cheeks turned red. I left the room and went over to bed.

~In the morning~

When we woke up the next morning we ate breakfast then they dragged me to their friend Winry's house. We became best friends as soon as I showed her how much I knew about fixing things (without alchemy). We understood each other perfectly. We know everything about each other! Well… I didn't tell her about my hand. Only Trisha knew; and that was an accident.

For the next year or two we've become really close. I was actually part of a family again!

But that happiness ended one day when we came home to find Trisha on the ground in the kitchen. It turns out she has been sick for a long time. We had a funeral after she died.

"I want mom back" Al said as he knelt down in front of Trisha's grave.

"Well get her back don't worry" Ed said.

At that moment I realized how much they knew about alchemy. I grabbed my metal hand and looked at them; no matter what, I need to make sure they don't do the same thing I did. Every day they would go into their dad's study and be in there for hours. I always wanted to watch what they were doing, but I never got a chance because Winry wanted me to play with her.

~Months later

There was a big storm and everyone thought it was going to flood. Lucky for us a "House wife" named Izumi stopped the water from destroying everything by using alchemy; she didn't even need to use transmutation circle. We all went to Winry's house to get warmed up. I couldn't find Ed and Al- until I saw those two running towards Izumi.

"Hey old lady can you teach us-!" They got out before Izumi slapped them. I ran towards them and apologized to her for their behavior.

"I'll teach you but first you must show me what you know" She said after the boys personally apologized to her. They got straight to work and made a transmutation circle. They both made impressive stuff to show Izumi.

"Do you want to try" Izumi asked me after they finished. I've haven't done alchemy since I saw Roy Mustang. But she must have seen on how much I wanted to join them.

"I don't think she knows how to do alchemy" Al said looking over at me

"She should at least know how to draw a circle- I would still teach her" Izumi said looking at him.

With all the attention on me I walked over to Pinako and asked her if she had anything that needed to be fixed. She brought me over a chair with only two legs. I placed it in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. I then clapped my hands together and placed them on the chair. Instantly the chair looked new. The room filled with noise; I looked over at Izumi and she looked shocked to see what I just did.

"Wow, Kris that was amazing!" Ed said running over to me

"I didn't know you could do alchemy!" Al said behind him. Izumi called us over to her. She would teach us about alchemy. As Ed and Al went to pack Izumi called me over.

"Have you seen 'The Truth'?" She asked me

"Um…"

"If I'm goanna teach you, you need to be honest," She demanded

"Yes ma' am" I responded

"So did you?" she asked again

"Yes" I said looking down at my hands.

"I lost some internal organs when I attempted bringing my child to life" she confessed to me.

"I tried to bring my parents back… I didn't know that this would be the product" I said with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Do they…" She said and pointed at Ed and Al

"No, I never told them" I answered.


	3. Dubith

After that Ed, Al, Izumi, Sig, and I left to Dubith. We stopped at a deserted Island. At first I didn't know why but I soon found out.

"If you three can survive the Island for a month- without using alchemy- I will teach you…" Izumi said

"What, I thought you were going to teach us how to do alchemy!" Ed and Al said at the same time

"…Also, by the end of the month you must know what 'All is one, One is all' means" She finished giving the boys a look. The boys got off the boat first. When I started to Sig grabbed me.

"Since you already know what it means you are going to get something different to do" Izumi said looking at me. We then left Ed and Al and went to Izumi's house.

~Ed's POV~

"Why do you think teacher is making us do this but not her?" Al asked as we walked towards the center of the island

"Well she must know a lot more than us" I answered

"Since when has she known alchemy?" Al asked

"Maybe she learned it before she met us" I answered not sure

~Kris' POV~

I met Mason who works at Izumi and Sig's butcher shop.

"So what am I going to do?" I asked while following Izumi to the back of the shop. Izumi pulled out what looked like a fish and handed me a knife.

"You have an hour to cut the guts and bones out of the fish" She said

"What's the point?" I asked

"This will show how much you pay attention to details" Izumi answered then left me in the kitchen. I've never cut a fish ever in my life. So I first started with the head and the fins; taking out the bones as I found them.

By the time an hour went by I gotten all the bones out and I've completed the test! I then was told to get some sleep because tomorrow would be really tiring.

~In the morning~

Izumi, Sig, Mason, and I went to a clearing out side of town.

"So what are we goanna do?" I asked looking around. Suddenly Mason swung at me. I dogged it and kicked him in the stomach.

"What was that?" I shouted as I turned to face Izumi.

"An alchemist shouldn't depend on just their alchemy to get out of situations" Izumi simply replied.

"Since you were able to dodge and attack Mason without using alchemy means you don't" Sig said helping Mason up.

"I'm goanna get some ice" Mason said holding his stomach.

"Now your goanna run all the way to the shop carrying this" Sig said handing me a sack three times my body weight. It was already four o'clock and I was already tired from the walk. I started running and about half way I had to stop. I couldn't see anything for a couple miles. I opened the sack to find dead fish like the one I had to cut yesterday. I thought something stunk. I closed the sack and continued running. By the time I got to Izumi's house I was barely able to stand.

The rest of the month was like this. I did things that helped me a lot. At the end of the month I learned everything that Izumi was able to teach me. All I did now was spar with Mason when he had the time. Finally the month was over and Ed, Al, and I were able to train together. By the end of six months we fully mastered the basics of alchemy. We went back to Resembool and continued our life as it was before.


	4. The Breaking of Two

~Months later~

One night it was pouring down hard. Ed and Al were in their dad's work room and I was playing with Winry at her house. I didn't know what they were doing. I thought they were looking over more of his notes or working on their alchemy techniques. I was wrong.

~Later that evening~

A guy in a big suit of armor came up to the door. He was holding something red in his arms. Then I noticed something: That thing was Ed, and the man in the suit was Al! I ran past Al and out the door to the work room. They did it. They tried human transmutation. One look at the thing and I lost feeling in my legs. I was supposed to make sure that they didn't do it. I wish I never came here. Every time something good happens to me it gets destroyed by alchemy! All I could do was sit there and cry like a little kid. I let too many people down and I'm only ten years old. I'm a little impulsive, reckless, idiotic girl that couldn't even stop two kids from destroying their bodies.

I refused to go into Winry's house after that. I didn't want to look at either of them. I stayed in our house and every so often I would sit on the roof to overlook everything I missed. Every day I feel like I make the world worse and worse. I would kill myself; but if I do Ed and Al would think that I did it because of what they did. But it's more of what I didn't do.

~One month later~

I was up on top of the house looking at the fields one day. I kept on looking at the road for some reason. It was quite; the same as always. All of a sudden I heard knocking coming from underneath me. I looked down and couldn't believe what I saw. It was Roy Mustang. Why was he here? He didn't see me so I sat closer to the top and watched as he walked over the work shop. He stood there and stared into the room. He finally turned and started talking to the lady with him. They then started walking towards Winry's house.

~Winry's POV~

A man and a woman knocked on the door. The man went in to talk with Ed, Al, and Granny Pinako. I sat and was talking to the lady.

"Are you goanna take them away?" I asked the lady

"There too young and they are hurt" the lady answered

"Kris isn't hurt" I said

"Kris…?"

"She's the best! She can do alchemy without a transmutation circle!" I said not realizing what I just said

"Where is Kris?" the lady asked getting up and walking towards the door.

"She always sits up on the roof. She refuses to come into the house because she feels responsible for what Ed and Al did." I said pointing out the window to Kris sitting on the Elric's roof. The lady opened the door and called the man over to look. They walked over to the house after that.

~Kris' POV~

I heard a familiar voice call my name. Roy's voice. I then jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of Roy.

"Sup' Mustang" I said flicking my hair out of my face with a smirk

"I didn't think you would be up there" he replied smirking back.

"I like watching people work as I pout" I said with a shrug

"What is there to pout about" he asked

"Not being able to see my favorite jackass" I answered walking towards Winry's house. I was about to open the door when Roy grabbed my arm.

"You do remember our deal?" he asked as I opened the door

"Of course, I never break my promises" I said and pulled my arm away. When we got into the room where Ed and Al were sitting in I didn't look at either of them. I couldn't. I felt too guilty to do so. I took a seat away from them and messed with the outline of my gloves.

"…What you three did is forbidden…" I caught before Pinako interrupted

"Now Kris didn't do anything wrong!"

"So she never told you?" Roy said looking down to me

"I… attempted human transformation… and failed" I confessed. It was quite. No one said anything. I felt like a big weight got lifted off, but then more was put on. Roy talked some more and when he was done I got up to followed him out the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" I heard Pinako say behind me

"I made a promise to Roy when I was younger… I'm not going to break it" I said walking out the door.


	5. The Deception Alchemist

When we got to East city command I went straight for the books. It would be a complete year until I could take the test to become a state alchemist.

I changed a lot over the years. I wore many miniskirts but wasn't a girly girl. I died the ends of my hair a golden blond that faded into my normal hair at the top.

I would hang out at the Investigations department and help out Hughes with cases. I was pretty good at it too. When the test finally came around I was so ready.

I passed the written test easily. But when I got to the physical I got nervous. It took the thoughts of my dad to get me inside the room. When I stepped in I saw a chair with only three legs in the middle of the room. A group of high ups were in there including Roy. Once I saw him all of my worries shrunk.

"Kristin Johnson, please take a seat." I heard the man known as the Fuhrer say. I sat down without any problems. But then came the question part.

"Let's start with you telling us about why you want to be a state alchemist" He said with a smile.

"Well… I guess it's mostly because of my dad" I answered brushing my hair out of my face.

"Really, was your dad a state alchemist too?" He asked surprised

"Yes, he died in the Ishbal war" I answered looking down

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said reading a paper on the desk.

After that I left and it was time to show all these people what a twelve year old can do (Btw my birthday just pasted)! For the last test I was put into a private session. I heard that they only pick one or two people to get in. I had to make sure to pass this last test! The Fuhrer was a couple feet away to watch. I was afraid I was going to mess up. I cleared my head and focused on what I was doing. I made a spear and pointed it at the Fuhrer. All at once ten guns were pointed at my head.

"You know, I should really change this up" I said then stuck the spear in the ground and turned it into a pile of dust. The men lowered the guns. At that moment I transmuted the dust to turn into an apparition looking thing that mirrored me.

"Charming; and you didn't even need a transmutation circle" he said taking in the scenery. I curtseyed and flashed a smile at him before I left.

~Later that day/ in Roy's office~

"Congratulations, you are now officially a state alchemist" he said handing me a silver watch. He opened an envelope and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eye brow

"It seems that the Fuhrer is pretty funny if he could pick two titles like this in one day" he said handing it to me. I ignored him and looked at the paper.

"…I give Kristin Johnson the title of: The Phantom Alchemist …" I read with a smile

"Let me guess: you think it's funny because my title is better than yours?" I asked taunting him.

"Just remember who your superior officer is" Roy said with a smirk

"You're going to work with Hughes in the investigation unit" he said being converted after giving me a folder.

Over the next couple of months we solved many cases. There was one when a serial killer adducted a young girl and a state alchemist. Another case was about a murderer who only killed State Alchemists; he still hasn't been caught. On a weekly basis I was invited to dinner by Hughes. Once again I felt like I had a family; because of that I convinced Hughes to send me to Briggs most of the year.

When I was transferred back to central I was sent straight to Roy's office for my new assignment. I walked in to his office and went over to his desk.

"You know if you were to do your work right when you get it then you won't have all this." I told him as I placed my paper work on top of his many piles. I put my hair up in a ponytail letting some bangs hang. Before I came to central I dyed the ends of my hair blond. With my tee shirt and jacket I looked like an average girl.

"Just sit on the couch" he said placing a paper on top of a stack of finished papers. I walked over and sat down.

"Oh yeah, Major General Armstrong wanted me to remind you about the training sessions coming up" I said. He laughed and handed the stack of papers to 2nd Lt. Hawkeye.

"Could you call in Fullmetal" he asked her as she left.

"I feel like you know something I don't" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just thought that you might want to see some old friends" He said smirking at me. I heard the door open behind me.

"I woke up to ash and dust- I don't really need to see anyone else" I said as a boy a little older than me sat on the couch next to me.

"So Cornell what do you want?" he asked yawning. When I heard his voice I jumped and landed on the floor. When I looked over at Roy I notice him smiling at me.

"When you said I would see an old friend…" I started standing up

"…I didn't think it would be him!" I finished pointing at the kid; because that kid was Edward!


	6. The Roommates

"Don't underestimate me Phantom" Roy said with a smirk. I was about to walk out of the room when Edward grabbed my arm. I turned to face him and looked into his golden eyes. They took me back to when we were kids and didn't worry about anything. But at the same time I felt the coldness of metal from his arm and remembered that night when he tried to bring his mother back. All I wanted to do was screaming at both of them but I couldn't. I could yell at Roy if I wanted to but not Ed. I yanked my arm away and sat back down on the couch.

"So, why are we here?" Ed asked again sitting down next to me.

"Well, I have a assignment that will need both of your skills" Roy said looking over a file

"There is a town in the east that seems to know when there is a state alchemist in town. So we can never get the right information out of the town. We believe they are experimenting chimeras; as well as Philosopher stones" Roy said looking to me then Ed.

"The last reason I called you two in here is because I thought you should… catch up with each other. So Phantom, you will be staying with Ed in his room until you leave" Roy plummeted onto us. I was going to lose it but before I could I felt Ed pull me out of the room. He didn't let go until we got inside his room. When we first got in I flipped in onto the couch.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he yelled looking up at me.

"I held that for four years now; you're lucky I didn't do it in Mustang's office!" I answered letting go of his arm. I turned to see the suit of metal- which was now Al -sitting on one of the beds. He did a nervous laugh and waved at me.

"Wow Kristin, you've changed. You're almost as tall as brother" he said

"Um… thanks?" I said thinking of ways to get him back.

"I'm going to get my stuff" I said walking out the door and to my room. Ed stayed with Al in their room. I walked into my room and grabbed my stuff. Since I just came back from Briggs I only had to grab my suite case. Before I left I went into the bathroom to make sure that nothing was in there. Instead of finding a toothbrush or an earing I found an un-open letter. I picked it up and saw it was the letter that Pinako sent me before I left. I forgot to open it I guess. I got it about a year after I became a state alchemist. I shoved it in my pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

After I did one last scan of the room I locked the door and walked back to Ed's room. I placed my hand on the door knob. Before I opened the door I heard them talking inside.

"Did you notice what she was worn around her neck?" I heard Al ask. I quickly grabbed the necklace that dangled on my neck. It was the necklace they made me when we first met. I almost forgot that it was there. It surprised me that he noticed.

"Yeah I did; I wonder why she still has it" Ed answered. I slid down the wall until I was sitting. I felt my throat tighten. I buried my head in my knees and listened to their conversation.

"Did you see that she dyed her hair as well?" Al asked

"Blond right? It looks good on her." Ed replied with almost a yawn. I felt a tear slid down my face. That's when I heard someone walking down the hallway. I didn't need to look up to see it was Roy so I keep my head down.

"Did Fullmetal already break your heart?" he asked standing over me. I laughed and rubbed my eyes.

"How could he if were not dating?" I asked looking up at him. Seeing his smirk made my blood boil.

"All I'm doing is… collecting information" I answered burying my head in my knees again. I heard him laugh then knock on the door.

"Cornell; what are you doing….?" I heard Al say as he opened the door. I felt Roy walk in the room and shut the door. Al now stood in front of me.

"Do you like my hair with blond in it?" I asked still hiding my head

"Yeah, it looks good on you" he replied with the same voice I remember. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It was supposed to be red but I grabbed the wrong bottle" I said with a laugh.

"Why are you sitting out here?" he asked

"Well I heard you two talking; and I didn't want to be rude" I said with a shrug. He helped me up and we went into the room.

Roy clearly made Ed mad while we were out in the hallway. Ed's face was red with anger and he was yelling.

I can recall so many times when Roy made me as mad as Ed was now. Now I know that I'm not the only one taking his beatings. As they were yelling I put my stuff in one of the shelves and took off my jacket. Al was trying to stop Ed and Roy from killing each other. I went into the bathroom and locked the door wishing that they would stop. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and made myself look cute. By the time I finished they were still arguing. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the door. I took my fist and pounded on the door making it quite.

"God; you two remind me of an old couple- always bickering over something stupid!" I said looking at them.

"You two should get a drink and calm down; your disturbing the peace" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"You get nothing out of drinking" Roy said in his annoyed tone.

"In my world it dose" I said opening the door gesturing him to leave. He walked out of the room and I shut it. Bang! I turned around to see that Ed had punched Al. I wasn't sure why but I don't think they would had told me. Ed was blushing and Al was giggling. I looked around the room to see that there were only two beds in the room and a couch.

"So who's sleeping where?" I asked with a yawn. Ed looked around the room and noticed why I asked.

"You can sleep in my bed Kristin" Al suggested

"No that's fine; I rather sleep, on the couch" I said looking over at Ed who was yawning as well. Soon after we all went to sleep.

~In the morning~

I was the first one awake. Surprisingly the couch was really conferrable. I got dressed and did my hair and make-up. I put on a black blouse and mini skirt. I was about to leave when I remembered the letter I never read. I quickly grabbed it, wrote a note so Ed and Al wouldn't worry, and left.

I found myself sitting on a bench by a coffee shop I used to go to a lot. I opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Kristin,_

_Thank you for sending the letter you sent. It's nice to know that you're all right. After you left Edward got auto mail limbs. Now he wants to become a state alchemist like you. Don't worry; I didn't tell anyone that you sent the letter- not even Winry. You should come down once and a while to visit. Everyone here misses you. ~Pinako_

I Smiled as I read the letter. In the letter it didn't sound like I was supposed to wright back so that's good. I put the letter in my boot and bought a cup of coffee. As I walked around sipping my coffee I felt the cool breeze go across my face. I walked back to the room still drinking my coffee. When I got inside Ed and Al were talking.

"Where did you go?" Ed asked without missing a beat.

"Coffee." I said taking another sip. He stood from the bed and walked over to me.

"Want to get some lunch?" he asked opening the door. I looked at him then to Al. I don't really think that he can eat so I followed Ed out the door to the cafeteria. He wouldn't talk to me, look at me, he didn't even hold the door open for me. Did I do something to piss him off? I was going to follow him but I instead went over to where Hughes sat. When he saw me he smiled and stopped talking to Michel who I used to work with.

"Well looks who decided to drop by" he said waving

"Yes, I landed in 'What the Hell Did I Do' land" I said leaning on the table

"Oh boy, what happened?" Michel asked with a laugh. I explained what was going on keeping an eye on Ed.

"Sorry; don't know what to tell you" Hughes laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess I should try to figure why I'm the bitch today" I said walking over to Ed. As I walked over I notice that Roy was walking away.

"Sup'" I said sitting in the seat across from him.

"Hey" he said. I couldn't help notice that he was blushing. I didn't say anything thro. We sat there in silence.

~Ed's POV~

When we got to the cafeteria Kris walked over to Hughes so I went to get my food. When I sat down Kris was still talking to Hughes. I found myself gazing at her. I snapped out of it when Roy sat in front of me.

"What are you doing Fullmetal?" he asked smirking at me

"What does it look like Mustang?" I answered taking a bite of my bread.

"I just wanted to tell you that I you two should be leaving tomorrow" he said looking over to Kris.

"What do you mean by 'two'?" I asked thinking of Al

"You don't really think that Alphonse can go; he'll blow your cover" Roy replied standing.

"At least you'll get Kris _all_ to yourself" he said leaving me there blushing. Kris sat down in the seat Roy used to sit.

"Sup'" she said as I felt my face heat up more

"Hey" I said taking a sip of my drink. I quickly spit it out.

"What the hell?!" she yelled standing up. Milk was now all over the table _and _Kris. She tried to wipe the milk off but it didn't work. I followed her out of the cafeteria repeating the words 'I'm sorry; I'm really sorry'. When we got back into the room she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Shit" I said under my breath. I placed my head on the door. I heard the sink turn on then off.

"Why must it be MILK!" she yelled hitting the door. I took a step back and caught a giggle. I turned around to see Al sitting there.

"You spit _milk_ on her" he asked laughing.


	7. Phone booth

I felt my face get hot again. A moment later she came out. I was still facing Al as she put her bag away. Al's laughing stopped. I turned and I felt my face turn even hotter. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top and jacket. It was black with the collar flipped up. She wore a pair of combat boots with it. She was putting her hair up when she noticed my expression.

"What?!" she yelled as her faced turned red.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head and looked over at Al as my face turned redder. For a second I thought she looked kind of- hot. I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"So um- I was talking to Roy and he said that we were leaving tomorrow. He also said that Al can't come" I said rubbing my neck which was drenched.

"Why not?" Al asked

"He said that you might- blow our cover" I answered with a shrug

"Don't you think that's an understatement?" Kris said behind me. I turned to look at her again. I could see that she was still blushing.

"I mean; you two are really- well-known. We can't really hold our cover with him walking around with us. When people meet you two who do you think they'll remember: Big tall guy made of metal or Tiny Tim?" she said. I just stood there. Usually I would throw a fit but I didn't. I just stood there. Our glazes locked and my stomach twisted. I felt my palms start to sweat and my heart pound harder. This couldn't be happening! How can I have a thing for Kris? I got to get myself together! I heard Al snicker.

~Kris' POV~

WTF! How could this be?! Five minutes ago he spit milk on me and now I'm crushing on Edward?! Is today the day when I go crazy or something? But you can't deny it: he _is_ kind of cute.

"Kristin, pull yourself together!" I thought to myself turning my face to the window. It was a nice sunny day. I looked over at Ed and noticed him staring. Al snickered as my face became hotter. Ed turned to look at him so I tip toed out the door and ran outside. When I got outside the first thing I did was find a phone. I took out the letter from Pinako and read off the number. It rang for a couple of seconds until someone answered-

"Rockbell's" she answered

"Hey Pinako" I said putting the letter in my pocket

"Kristin? It's been a long time since I last heard of you" she said

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been up at Briggs for the last year- always busy" I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's fine- at least you called; those two boys never call. Speaking of the boys- have you seen them?" she asked

"Um yeah, were actually rooming together. And tomorrow were going to some town to investigate together as well" I answered with a bit too much of excitement.

"That's nice but, I don't think your calling because you wanted to talk to me" she stated a minute later Winry came to the phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey" I said waiting for her to yell at me

"Krissy?" she said

"Yes?" I said waiting for the blow

"KRISTIN JONHSON, WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED! YOUR ALMOST AS BAD AS ED AND AL! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST CALL US!?" she yelled into the phone. I was almost too afraid to answer her question.

"Well, if you ever been to Briggs then you would know that you must have a good excuses to use a phone" I replied

"Don't give me attitude" she said

"Too late" I said as we started laughing. We started talking about random things after a while. When I got off the phone I was feeling pretty happy. If I didn't see Ed walking towards me I would have skipped down the side walk. I met him outside a bar/ restaurant.

"I've been looking for you" he said looking behind me.

"Oh, I've been talking on the phone" I said pointing towards the phone booth. Just then I heard Ed's stomach growl like earlier. When I looked up I noticed that the street lights were turning on. How long was I talking?

"Want to get a bite?" I said looking inside the building. He smiled and we went in and ordered

"So who did you call?" he asked taking a bite

"Winry and Pinako" I responded

"What did they say" he asked.

"You know the regular stuff- hair, make-up, clothes, boys…" I said

"Boys?" Ed asked curiously

"Yeah, you know- cute boys, hot boys, you and Al- and so on" I replied. I was going to say something else but a waitress came over.

"Complements from the man sitting at the bar" she said placing two drinks in front of us. I looked over to the other side of the room to see that Roy was sitting over there. I started blushing madly.

I noticed that Ed was blushing too. I almost wanted to make fun of it but I just took one of his fries off his plate

"Hey!" He said grabbing my wrist.

"What?!" I yelled back taking another fry.

"Why are you taking my fries?" he asked as I popped the fry into my mouth.

"Why can't I?" I countered. He quickly took the last of my chicken strips and bit it.

"Hey that was my last one!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. All he did was laugh. I grabbed the drink Roy sent over and poured it on him. He stopped laughing and brushed his now wet hair out of his face. He grabbed the other one and threw it one me. Now everyone was staring at us. We got so bad that the waitress had to tell us to leave.

As we walked down the side walk it started to rain. Since we were already wet we kept walking.

"Why do girls take everything too far?" Ed asked me

"Oh so it's my fault?" I considered

"Yep, if you didn't steal my fry we would still be at the restaurant" he replied with a slight laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"You would know why if you ever had a girlfriend- I don't think you ever had one" I said in a taunting tone. Even through it was raining I could see he was blushing.

"I've had many girlfriends" he said.

"Oh really; who?" I laughed

"Well… there was… and um…" was all he said

"Exactly" I replied feeling smug.

"What about yourself- I don't see you in love with some guy" He fired back

"Well um… I like a guy- That counts" I stated diverting my eyes.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I was wearing my jacket but it was soaked now. Why did I have to wear shorts?! I felt a slight tingle in my noise then I sneezed. I felt him grabbed my arm.

"Come on- your going to catch a cold" he said pulling me over to a phone booth. We were really close in there. I was up against the phone while Ed stood by the door.

"I'm going to call a cab" I said picking up the phone. In our luck we got the phone that _doesn't _work!

"Once again this is your fault" Ed said to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not standing in here with you if you're going to be negative" I warned with a laugh.

"Oh yeah- where are you going?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"I'm not going anywhere- you are" I said taking a step closer to him as well. Now we were only inches away from each other. I stared into his gold eyes. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. The next thing I know my lips are pressed onto his. They were soft and warm. His grip around my waist got tighter as I grabbed his shirt. I've been kissed guys many times but this one was different. Maybe it was because it's been a long time or maybe because I actually felt something.


	8. Night Night

When we finally got back to our room it was almost 10 o'clock. I quickly grabbed my stuff and took a shower. I put on a silky light blue tank and a pair of sweat pants. I walked out of the bathroom and put my bag away.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" I asked brushing my hair

"I'm not sure exactly. Mustang is supposed to tell us tomorrow" Ed answered taking off his shirt. I put my hand in my pocket and got the necklace out. I was trying to put it on when I felt someone behind me. I felt his hands take the chain out of my hands as he connected them.

"I still can't believe you have this thing" Ed said as I turned around to face him. I shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"Some people hang onto material items" I said clearly showing I didn't want to talk about it. I was going to sit down but before I could my feet rose off the ground.

"Put me down!" I yelled as he started tickling me. I was laughing so hard that my face was a bright red. I was finally able to get out of his grip and on his bed.

"Owww- my belly hurts" I said putting my hands on my stomach. He laughed and laid down next to me.

"So; how was your day?" Al asked from the other bed

"Well we got kicked out of a restaurant because we started throwing food at each other" Ed answered

"What do you think Roy will say about it tomorrow?" I asked looking over to him. In a spilt second I watched as his face turned bright red.

"What?" I asked getting up on an elbow.

"Nothing…. It's just that I could think of 50,000 things he could say" he said placing his arm over his eyes

"So why are you blushing?" I asked in a taunting voice. I heard Al giggle as I moved Ed's arm so I could make eye contact. He gave me a 'You _know_' look. So I gave him the 'I _don't _know' look. He smiled and placed his arm back over his eyes.

It has been like this between us since he kissed me. And that's my story- HE kissed ME. Don't listen to whatever he says; my story is the true story. Anyway- this has been happening since the rain stopped and we ran back here. It hasn't been awkward but it hasn't been- normal. We'll get close then I would walk to the other side of the room; or something.

As we laid there I started to get cozy. Even though I really liked sleeping on the couch I didn't want to go anywhere else. So with one really strong push- Ed fell of the bed.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled rolling over on the floor.

"My turn on the bed" I said sticking my tong out at him.

"So why did you push me off?" he asked slowly getting up

"I thought it would be funny- I was right?" I said smirking at him. He walked over to the couch and stopped. I watched as he slowly turned on his heal to face me.

"Why can't we share the bed?" he asked smirking back at me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Fine, but just so you know- I'm a kicker" I replied as he turned off the light and lay down with me.

"Night Ed; Night Al" I said as I felt Ed's arms wrap around my stomach.

"Night Kristin" I heard Al reply. I felt Ed get closer to me and his hot breath by my ear.

"Night Kris" he said as I dozed off.


	9. When the Morning Comes

In the Morning~

I slowly rose from the bed. When I felt Ed's arms still around me I stilled myself. Light was coming through the widow in a bright yellow tone. I looked over to see the time- it was 10:00!

"Fuck, Ed get up!" I shouted as I slipped out of his arms. I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom. I quickly slipped in a pair of greyish jeans and put on my bra and a white tank. I walked out of the bathroom brushing my hair. Ed was already dressed and was waiting by the door. I put on a grey flannel shirt as we walked out the door and hurried to Roy's office.

When we finally got there you could tell that Roy was annoyed at us.

"We over slept" I said before he could chew us out.

"I can tell- Fullmetal's fly's down" he replied with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but giggle a bit as my cheeks turned red.

"Anyway- how was dinner last night?" Roy asked us.

"Or should I say _after_ dinner?" he specified his smirk growing bigger by the minuet.

"Can't you just tell us where we're going?" I wined. Roy looked down at the papers in his hand.

"You're going to a town named Old Brookwich. Mostly farmland but the further you go into the town the more buildings there are" Mustang sighed.

I turned on my heel and started for the door.

"Wait; neither of you told me what happened last night" Roy reminded me.

~Ed's Pov~

I watched as Kris turned back around to face Mustang. For a split second I saw a gleam of evil in her eye. I looked over at Roy and saw that he saw it too. Kris walked over to Roy and whispered into his ear.

"Eww- gross!" Roy shouted. With one tug we were out the door and down the hallway.

"What did you tell him?" I asked as we turned a corner. She ignored me and kept walking. We got to the train station just as the train got there. She was about to jump onto the train when I stopped her.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what you said" I announced stepping in front of her.

"Great! That means I can go back to sleep!" She replied with a yawn.

"Why do you have to be so hard headed?" I asked putting my hand on my forehead.

"What do you expect?" She asked placing her hand on her hip. She had a point.

"Can't you just tell me what you told Roy?!" I asked getting annoyed

"I didn't _tell_ him anything!" She shouted.

"Then what did you do?!" I shouted back. Once again I saw that evilness in her eyes. She cupped her hands around my ear and put her mouth to it. For a second I didn't feel anything- then I did. She stuck her _tongue_ in my _ear_!

"Gross!" I yelled stepping away from her. She stood there laughing.

"Happy?" She asked still laughing. She jumped onto the train and I followed. She sat with her back to the window and I sat next to her.

Since Old Brookwich was in the middle of nowhere; we were practically by ourselves. I sat in a slouched position as Kris had her head on my leg asleep. Thank god Al isn't here.

It was quiet and almost calming. I looked down at Kris and smiled at how she looked so relaxed. I moved a piece of hair out of her face and looked around the car. Not counting Kris and me, there were two other people on the train that sat in the booth ahead. It was a little girl and what I guess was her father.

"Hello!" The girl said looking over at me.

"Hi…?" I replied

"Is that your girlfriend? She's really pretty!" She said giving me a big grin

"Yeah, she is pretty isn't she?" I said noticing the man looking at me

"I'm Brittney! Me and daddy are going home from central city!" She squealed jumping up and down in her seat. I felt Kris shift and grabbed onto my jacket.

"You live in Old Brookwich?" I asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah; it's so cool there! Everyone is nice and there are all these cool animals that…" she said before a deep voice came from the man.

"Brittney that's enough!" the man took a breath before continuing. "I think that this young man would like to rest up before we get to the train station" He finished in a less vexed tone. As Brittney sat down in her seat I heard Kris whisper my name.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she asked giving me a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit before she sat up and stretched.

"How long where you awake?" I asked

"Around the time Brittney started talking to you" she said and shrugged.

About an hour later we got to Old Brookwich. Me and Kris walked into the town and checked into an inn. The first thing Kris did was lay down on the bed.

"Sleep" She said

"Didn't you just wake up about an hour ago? Anyway I wanted to get food" I said putting down my suitcase.

"Fine, but you're paying for food" she said standing up and fixing herself. We walked outside to the tavern across the street from the inn.


End file.
